De una Varita a una Disco
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: -"Todo muy poético, pero por qué justo tenía que ir yo…" se quejaba interiormente Draco. Lo último que quería era ir a resolver un mito seguramente falso porque… ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Potter caminando por alguna calle desolada a esas horas?/No slash./


_De una Varita a una Disco_

_._

_(No es slash, en serio)_

_._

_._

_._

A Draco no le causaba gracia.

Tener que ir al mundo muggle un sábado a la noche para espiar a la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver, no era un plan que él podía catalogar como "divertido".

Un informante le había dicho al Señor de las Tinieblas que había visto a un muchacho que perfilaba perfectamente con la descripción de Harry. Según el hombre, era un chico que pasaba todos los domingos a la madrugada, a la luz del alba.

-"Todo muy poético, pero por qué justo tenía que ir yo…" se quejaba interiormente Draco. Lo último que quería era ir a resolver un mito seguramente falso porque… ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Potter caminando por alguna calle desolada a esas horas?

Iba tranquilamente por las sucias calles de los suburbios. Sus pasos mezclados con el chapoteo de sus zapatos. No vestía una túnica negra, pero sí ropa de ese color, tenía puesta una musculosa, era una cálida noche a fines de Junio.

Se paró frente a la casa que sabía que era de los tíos de Harry y esperó, después de todo, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Aguardó y jugó con su propia paciencia por casi dos horas, ya eran la dos de la mañana cuando divisó finalmente algo de movimiento. Una figura salió silenciosamente de la casa, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, y empezó a dirigirse calle arriba.

Draco lo siguió ágilmente y bastante sorprendido. Después de todo, era ver al "chico perfecto" escapándose de su casa.

Caminaron durante algún tiempo. Uno siempre manteniendo distancia, el otro casi corriendo, al parecer ignorante de la presencia de su perseguidor. Mantuvieron este ritmo por casi diez minutos.

Cuando el de adelante comenzó a frenar y simplemente entró por una puerta un tanto oscura en la parte de atrás de un edificio, el de atrás no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir sus pasos. De las paredes provenía una música que él nunca antes había escuchado.

Se esperaba encontrar con cualquier cosa menos ese lugar.

…

Harry tuvo que esperar pacientemente hasta que su primo apagara la televisión y sus ronquidos resonaran, mezclándose con los de sus tíos.

Tan solo pudo irse cuando el reloj dio las dos de la mañana.

Bajó con agilidad las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la entrada sin hacer el menor ruido. Salió y se dirigió con prisa hacia su "lugar de concurrencia" de todos los sábados a la noche.

El edificio se encontraba a varias cuadras de distancia pero valía la pena. Se lo había comentado una vez un chico que había conocido al comienzo de las vacaciones de verano (que pasaba en la casa de sus tíos porque Ron no le había dicho aún cuando se iban a juntar) y que había decidido ir a explorar una noche en la que tan solo quería tirar su vida por la ventana. Después de esa vez, se había vuelto una costumbre y una liberación ir todas las madrugadas de los domingos a ese lugar.

Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, era evidente que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, pero no paró. No podía usar magia y no sabía que clase de persona era, le parecía una mejor idea intentar perder a su perseguidor en su destino.

…

Draco no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, lo que sus orejas escuchaban.

El resonar de la música, de los bajos, sacudía los cimientos del lugar y desenfrenaba a las personas que estaban allí. En ese momento se arrepintió el no haber estudiado (aunque sea un poco) Estudios Muggles, porque la verdad que era muy raro, de esas cosas muy poco frecuentes en el mundo de la magia.

Si Draco hubiera sabido que se encontraba en una disco, hubiera dudado de la sanidad mental de su rival.

Un mar de gente bailaba, charlaba, reía y tomaba a su alrededor. Entre la multitud intentó encontrar a Harry con la mirada, mientras hacía lo posible por pasar desapercibido.

No tardó mucho en sentir un brazo alrededor de su cuello y una mano en su bolsillo, sacando su varita.

-"¿Qué haces acá Malfoy?" preguntó una voz divertida por encima del ruido.

Draco le clavó el codo a su captor y este lo soltó, quedándose aún con su varita.

Harry le levantó una ceja y sonrió picaronamente.

-"No me digas que viniste a divertirte al mundo de los muggles"

El rubio bufó molesto y le hizo señas para ir afuera, a lo que el otro accedió casi suspirando, lamentando a su casi segura noche perdida.

Afuera ambos se pararon frente a frente. Draco notó, no sin cierta incredulidad, lo que según él era el aspecto desaliñado del otro; una remera común, unos jeans mas bien sueltos, las zapatillas, el pelo azabache alborotado… los ojos esmeraldas intensos y llenos de vida que lo observaban detrás de unos viejos lentes.

-"¿Y?¿Por qué me seguiste desde mi casa?" le volvió a preguntar un tanto molesto.

Ya ambos sabían de qué lado estaba cada uno, su rol en cada bando.

-"Convengamos que no haces un buen trabajo pasando desapercibido." Le contestó ignorando la irritación del otro.

-"¿Te mandó Voldy?" interrogó nuevamente con una mueca. Al aludido no le hizo ninguna gracia escuchar ese nombre.

-"¿Qué te parece?" y siguió "¿Qué es este lugar?" como olvidándose de que lo acababa de estar siguiendo.

-"Una disco, ¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de una?" sinceramente a Harry le daba igual el cambio de conversación. Total no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que el Señor Oscuro estaba interesado en saber que hacía.

El rubio no contestó, lo miró con clara ignorancia del tema e irritación por estar en esa situación.

-"Okay… ¿Querés venir?" Harry preguntó sin hacerse mucho problema. Los sábados a la noche estaban para conocer gente y divertirse, olvidarse del mundo mágico que, a pesar de haberlo hecho tan feliz, lo estaba volviendo loco. El momento era una paz que se hacía consigo mismo, cuando no permitía que_ nada_ ni _nadie_ arruinara la noche.

El aludido clavó sus ojos sorprendidos y, sin siquiera habiendo esperando esa respuesta, lo pensó.

Era una oportunidad de divertirse (aunque él nunca iba a admitir que algo muggle le parecía divertido, además de que el otro no parecía querer molestarlo). También podía decirle a Voldemort que se tuvo que quedar toda la noche para poder "analizar la situación".

Para su propio asombro asintió lentamente:

-"Bueno…" dijo, intentando evitar hacer hombritos.

Extendió su mano esperando que el otro le entregara su varita, cosa que se decidió a hacer después de aceptar que podía confiar en él por el momento. Recibió devuelta su varita y se la guardó prolijamente en el bolsillo.

Ambos entraron, Harry contento de poder disfrutar su noche, Draco con una extraña media sonrisa de incertidumbre.

…

No era su culpa vivir en un sistema tan cerrado.

.

.

.

_**N/A**_

Lo escribí ayer a la noche... eran las tres de la mañana cuando lo terminé y mi hermana llegó de Buenos Aires en algún colectivo que se tardó la vida y media.  
(_Mi primera vez escribiendo a Harry_)

Dedicado a todos aquellos que alguna vez se imaginaron a Harry bailando en una disco...

¿Comentarios?


End file.
